starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Davis
Mark is now a photographer for M.A.D Photography, which is a London based studio for Headshots. Starlight Express Credits London - 1984 - 1985 - Weltschaft, Dance Captain London - 1985 - 1986 - Flat-Top London - 1988 - Skate Coach London - 1989 - Production Supervisor and Skate Coach London - 04/1992 - 11/1992 - Dustin Biography (1992) Mark Davis (Dustin) began his training at the age of nine and won a scholarship to the Arts Educational Schools where he studied for two years on the Drama course and for three years on the Musical Theatre course. His first West End appearance was in the original cast of The Pirates of Penzance at Theatre Royal, Drury Lane. He was Arlene Phillips' assistant throughout the casting for Starlight Express and appeared with the original cast. Whilst working on Starlight Express, Mark met his wife, Kim Leeson, who was playing Pearl. They were married in October 1985 and now have a son, Christopher, aged three and they are expecting their second child this year. Mark remained with Starlight Express for two years before taking the role of Daniel in Seven Brides for Seven Brothers at the Prince of Wales Theatre. He has also appeared in numerous television shows and commercials. Mark returns to the stage after having worked as Production Supervisor and Skate Coach for both the German and Japanese productions of Starlight Express and he dedicates his performance to his late Grandfather whom he misses very much. Biography (1984) Mark Davis (Weltschaft) trained at Arts Educational School, London on the musical theatre course. Since leaving Arts in 1981, he as appeared with Dougie Squires' Second Generation in England and on The James Last Show in Germany. He has also worked for Brian Rogers in The Cannon And Ball Show in Coventry and on LWT, Mark has appeared on Whoops Apocalypse and danced for Kenny Warwick on Miss World. His introduction to the West End was in The Pirates Of Penzance and while working on Pirates, Mark was involves with the Starlight Express workshop and worked closely with the creative team. Mark's first appearance on roller skates was on television in the Drifter Chocolate Bar commercial. M.A.D. Photography Mark Davis (The Gaffer) Photographer Originally from Enfield, Mark is a Londoner born and bred, with a passion for photography. Prior to founding M.A.D Mark’s original artistic background was in Musical Theatre. He worked as a performer in the West End in musicals such as Starlight Express, Pirates of Penzance and Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. He has always enjoyed taking photographs and when he decided to hang up his roller skates he became an actors photographer. After showing some of his shots to a London theatrical agent back in the mid 90’s, interest grew rapidly and M.A.D was born. Mark’s technical expertise and second sense for capturing natural expression has resulted in MAD becoming London’s foremost portrait photographer. On his days off Mark enjoys a round of golf and a glass of wine preferably in Spain!!! Weltschaft Turnov Mark Davis Bobby Collins jackie77.jpg|Weltschaft Gang Bobby Collins Drue Williams Mark Daviswendy54.jpg|Gang (right) Greaseball Mark Davis wendy44.jpg|? Greaseball Mark Davis wendy46.jpg|? Electra Greaseball Koffi Missah Mark Davis wendy57.jpg Electra Purse GB Tom Jobe Koffi Missah Mark Davis wendy60.jpg Category:Cast London Category:Cast German Engine Category:Dance Captain Category:Cast Flat-Top Category:Skate Coach Category:Cast Dustin Category:ArtsEd Graduate